Matrimony
by Naura Brieby
Summary: Sang pemuda adalah keturunan iblis. Sang gadis adalah keturunan malaikat. Pernikahan mereka telah ditakdirkan sejak awal. Untuk mencapai perdamaian antar ras. Demons and angels./Warning: Adult Language.
1. Chapter 1

...

"Jadi kita sepakat?"

Atmosfir ketegangan seolah mendukung akan terjadinya gencatan senjata yang untungnya segera diselesaikan di antara kedua pemimpin.

"Kita sepakat."

Raja berambut gelap mengangguk setuju. "Dalam waktu satu minggu, putraku akan segera menikahi putrimu."

"Dan kau akan menarik pasukanmu dari tanah kekuasaanku."

"Benar."

Raja berambut terang mengulurkan tangannya cemas. Raja berambut gelap menjabatnya dengan penuh semangat dan tersenyum.

Ini bisnis yang bagus.

...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, bahasa sedikit kasar, dan lain-lain**

 **[Eel Nivek]**

 **[Naura Brieby]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini, hanya berbagi kesenangan saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MATRIMONY**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **-::-::-**

* * *

Fang kini sedang mabuk berat.

Orang-orang di klub mulai berfluktuasi di depan matanya dan lampu neon klub terlihat seolah-olah lebih terang dan terang dari menit ke menit. Fang bersandar di sofa dan menuangkan segelas anggur, merasakan realitas berubah menjadi fantasi.

Tak ada hiburan dalam hidupnya. Ini hanyalah kebiasaannya, minum sampai malam dan bangun dalam keadaan mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, namun ia tak pernah bisa berhenti. Orang lain memandang obsesinya pada alkohol adalah masalah serius, tetapi ia memandang hal itu sebagai dilema kecil bahwa seseorang harus mengalami itu untuk mengembangkan karakter.

Dengan kata lain, omong kosong.

Ia mengusap pelipisnya dan menggumamkan mantra penyembuhan sederhana, ia merasa lebih baik. Ia menghitung jumlah gelas di atas meja. Sampai hitungan gelas ke empat puluh, kepalanya mulai terasa sakit. Ia melambai pada pelayan meminta lebih. Bagaimana dengan gelas ke empat puluh lima?

Fang memegang gelasnya di udara dan menutup matanya. Ia tersenyum sinis.

Sebentar lagi masalah akan datang.

Saat ia memperkirakan itu, pintu klub ditendang terbuka dan sekelompok orang mengenakan jas rapi berjalan dengan seringai di wajah mereka. Fang menghitung ada tiga puluh dua dari mereka secara total, masing-masing dipersenjatai dengan dua pistol 9mm. Sebuah mafia lesser-demons rendahan—goblin dan incubi—begitu menurut asumsinya. Meskipun mereka memiliki bentuk humanoid, ia bisa melihat dari jenis apa mereka.

Fang mengangkat bahu. Selama mereka tak mengganggu dirinya, ia akan membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun sesuka hati.

Salah satu pria pengunjung klub tersinggung ketika salah satu dari mafia rendahan itu mencuri pasangan wanitanya. Pria itu mulai menyemburkan ancaman dan hinaan sebelum ia dibungkam dengan peluru bersarang di kepalanya. Klub menjadi sunyi dan para pengunjung berbalik menjauh dari sana, sebagian besar dari mereka meninggalkan gedung.

Gadis-gadis yang duduk di kedua sisi Fang pun lari ketakutan.

Saat pelayan berjalan membawakan minum pesanan Fang, ada yang mencegat pelayan itu.

Seorang anggota mafia berkulit terang, yang Fang anggap sebagai pemimpinnya, mengambil gelas anggur dari pelayan itu dan meneguknya.

"Hei," panggil Fang. "Itu minumanku."

Pemimpin mafia itu berjalan ke arah Fang dan mengeluarkan pistolnya. "Apa kau bilang? Minumanmu? Klub ini milikku, semuanya adalah milikku!"

"Aku hanya bilang, kau mengambil minumanku," Fang duduk dengan ekspresi bingung, kedua lengannya terentang di punggung sofa. "Kau akan membayar untuk itu, kan?"

"Dengar," Pemimpin mafia itu mengacungkan kembali pistolnya, dan anggota mafia yang lain turut mengelilinginya. "Apa kau tahu siapa kami? Tidak? Kami half-demons, kami makan makhluk kecil sepertimu untuk sarapan. Kami membunuh cukup dengan sedikit menusuk pantat bocah laki-laki tampan sepertimu dengan mata tertutup!"

Fang melambaikan tangan mendengar ancaman kosong itu, dan tertawa, "Hanya half-demons? Tak heran kau hanya menggunakan pistol tembakan kacang polong seperti itu. Kau terlalu lemah untuk menjaga diri."

"Kenapa kau..." Salah satu anggota meludah dan siap menekan jarinya melawan pemicu pistolnya.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan melakukan itu," Fang memperingatkan dan menjentikkan jarinya. Dalam sekejap, setiap anggota mafia dikelilingi oleh pedang-pedang, masing-masing siap menusuk leher, perut, dan kaki mereka. "Aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk, sialan."

Salah satu lesser-demons pikir akan lebih bijaksana jika pria sombong di hadapannya menarik kembali senjatanya. Ia melirik teman sesama anggota, ketakutan menghantui pikiran mereka, karena pria sombong di depannya bisa memenggal dan mengeluarkan isi perut mereka kapanpun.

"Ups," Fang tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. Senyumnya berubah saat melihat darah di sepatunya. "Lihat apa yang kalian lakukan. Ada darah di sepatuku."

Ia menatap orang-orang dewasa itu yang mengerut seperti bayi. Ia bisa mencium rasa takut mereka dan ia sangat menyukai itu.

Sekarang untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Fang menunjuk pemimpin mafia tadi, "Kau."

"A-Aku?"

"Ya, kau," Fang geram, jengkel dan mengangkat sepatunya ke depan. "Jilat."

"A-Apa?"

"Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang jilat darah itu. Sepatuku tak akan bisa bersih sendiri."

"Persetan kau!" Pemimpin mafia itu menjerit dan membuat langkah tiba-tiba, berusaha untuk mempertahankan beberapa martabatnya. Fang menatapnya kecewa. Kata-kata terakhir pemimpin mafia itu sungguh membosankan. Tubuh pemimpin mafia itu tercabik sebelum ia tahu apa yang menyerangnya.

"Next," Fang berteriak. Tak satu pun dari orang-orang itu bergerak. "Satu pun tak ada? Kalian semua harus mati."

"Kau pikir kau bisa menakut-nakuti kami?" Salah satu anggota mafia yang lebih berani menggeram tanpa malu-malu. "Bunuh kami sekarang, dan saudara-saudara kami tak akan tinggal diam untuk itu. Mereka akan menemukan keluargamu dan membunuh mereka. Mereka akan menemukan kekasihmu dan memperkosanya di depan matamu! Kami half-demons!"

"Bravo." Fang bertepuk tangan. "Sekarang sebelum kau mati, aku ingin kau tahu dengan siapa sebenarnya kau bermain-main."

Fang menggulung lengan jasnya, dan memperlihatkan lambang di lengan kanannya. Seluruh ruangan berubah hening. Rasa takut merasuki atmosfer di ruangan itu, para half-demons menyadari dengan siapa mereka telah berurusan.

"Sang Pangeran..." Seorang half-demons tersedak skeptis. "Salah satu dari beberapa pure-blooded demons yang ada, keturunan langsung dari Lucifer."

"Hormat kami," jawab Fang nakal. "Jadi kau lihat, ancamanmu tak akan berpengaruh padaku. Kirimkan padaku jutaan saudaramu seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku tak peduli. Mungkin kau dan semua saudaramu akan berpesta di neraka. Tentu saja, aku yang akan memasok banyak alkohol."

Fang menyelesaikan ucapannya dan perlahan-lahan mulai membunuh orang yang berani mengancamnya itu, melesatkan pedangnya di tubuh orang itu, tapi menghindari organ vitalnya, menyebabkan salah satu half-demons itu merasakan sakit luar biasa sebelum benar-benar mati.

Fang menatap ke yang lain. Ia bisa merasakan ketakutan mereka menyebar di udara. Ia berjalan ke salah satu anggota yang bertubuh lebih kecil, yang merintih dan berkeringat deras.

"Kau takut?" Fang berbisik dan memamerkan taringnya. Mencoba untuk menutupi rasa takutnya, pria kecil itu menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan takut," kata Fang. "Ini akan segera berakhir. Kau bahkan tak akan merasakan apapun." Fang menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya dan pedangnya langsung melayang menusuk orang kecil itu beberapa kali, meninggalkan lubang menganga. Pria kecil itu sudah mati sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai.

Fang menatap tubuh pria kecil itu dan tersenyum. "Benar yang kukatakan, bukan?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami? Kami akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Biarkan kami pergi, aku mohon!" Ucap salah satu pria, jatuh berlutut. Dan secepat kilat pria itu tertusuk tepat di dadanya.

"Jangan mengemis," Fang memperingatkan yang lain. "Aku benci pengemis."

Para anggota mafia berdiri diam, pura-pura tenang meskipun mereka takut setengah mati.

"Kalian membuatku bosan," Fang berbalik dan berjalan ke salah satu meja untuk berbicara dengan pemilik klub. Di belakangnya, tubuh-tubuh anggota mafia itu berjatuhan ke lantai akibat serangan senjata Fang yang melayang dengan sendirinya.

"Kau membuat kekacauan," ucap pria berkepala botak, seorang manajer klub yang kini tengah mendecakkan lidahnya, menghitung jumlah mayat di lantai dansa. Tiga puluh dua.

"Ya, aku minta maaf soal itu," Fang melemparkan dua tumpuk uang pada pria botak itu. "Bayar seseorang untuk membersihkannya dan dapatkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk istri dan anak-anakmu. Uang itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Sang manajer klub mendesah. "Ayahmu khawatir tentang dirimu. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk melarang pantatmu itu duduk di klubku."

"Lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lalu'?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia."

"Aku akan menendangmu keluar dari klubku."

Fang mengangkat bahu, dan membentangkan tangannya, mengabaikan komentar si manajer klub. Ia meluruskan lengan jasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel, melihat jam digital yang tertera di sana. Sudah terlambat.

Fang melambaikan tangan pada si manajer klub dan berjalan keluar lewat pintu depan.

Di tempat parkir, sopir pribadi yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya, Boboiboy, tampak sangat marah. Fang mengerang. Ia tak ingin mendapatkan ceramah dari sahabatnya itu hari ini.

"Sial," Fang bergumam. Mungkin ia bisa berpura-pura tak melihat Boboiboy, dan berjalan pulang sendirian sebagai gantinya. Jujur, itu bukan ide yang buruk. Fang berbalik 90 derajat dan berjalan menjauh dari mobil mewah itu. Ia mulai berlari ketika ia mendengar mesin mobil di hidupkan.

Fang berlari sekitar satu menit sebelum ia berhenti. Efek alkohol yang ia minum tadi menderanya. Ia memegangi perutnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke rerumputan taman yang tak begitu terawat. Boboiboy mematikan mesin mobil dan berjalan ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tadi minum, kan?!"

"Jangan sekarang," Fang mengusap perutnya dan berpaling dari sosok sahabatnya. "Simpan perkataanmu. Aku sedikit si-urgh-sibuk."

Setelah perutnya membaik, Fang menunjuk sahabatnya itu. "Dulu Yaya bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Diamlah," jawab Boboiboy, menyesuaikan letak topinya. "Masuk ke dalam mobil."

Fang menurut dan duduk di belakang. Ia membuka setengah kaca jendela mobilnya. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa mengabaikan ceramah Boboiboy yang mungkin—pasti—akan ia terima.

"Ayahmu stres berat," Boboiboy menginjak pedal gas.

"Beritahu aku hal lain yang belum kuketahui," Fang mendesah. Sangat ingin mengabaikan ceramah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku serius. Ayahmu benar-benar frustrasi karenamu, kau tahu? Pagi ini di adakan pertemuan, dan seharusnya kau menghadirinya, ayahmu mengumumkan bahwa dia akan menikahkanmu. Tanggalnya sudah ditetapkan, seminggu dari sekarang."

"A-APA?" sembur Fang, mencoba untuk menemukan alasan agar ia batal menikah. "Aku akan membunuh orang tuaku. Siapa yang dia harapkan untuk menikah denganku?"

"Fang, tenang. Tarik napas," perintah Boboiboy, memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi. "Ayahmu ingin kau menikahi seorang gadis Diao, namanya Ying."

"Persetan! Aku tak akan menikahi jalang itu. ARGH! Aku lebih suka tersiksa daripada menikahi jalang itu!" Fang berteriak, hampir menghancurkan kaca jendela mobil.

Fang memang belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis Diao itu, tetapi ia telah mendengar semua tentang gadis itu, dan menurut asumsinya, gadis itu sangat membosankan, dan bodoh. Gadis itu mempunyai segalanya yang Fang tak bisa; polos, murni, dan yang terpenting adalah seorang angel. Secara harfiah, memang dia seorang angel.

Padahal ia adalah seorang pure-blooded demon—salah satu dari beberapa yang ada, sedangkan gadis Diao bernama Ying itu adalah seorang pure-blooded angel, bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Persetan dengan setiap filsuf dalam sejarah, perbedaan ini TIDAK menarik.

"Biarkan aku keluar dari mobil."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin muntah."

Boboiboy bersandar di kursi kemudi dan mendesah saat sang pangeran muda melangkah keluar. Menurutnya, Fang cukup bisa menerima berita ini dengan sangat baik. Biasanya, ketika ia membawa berita yang menurut Fang buruk, seseorang akan tewas, siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran muda itu pelakunya. Boboiboy meringis ketika mendengar umpatan kata-kata kasar dari luar. Oke, mungkin ia harus menarik kembali ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa Fang cukup bisa menerima berita ini dengan baik.

"Ugh," Fang mengusap kepalanya. "Hari ini hanya akan menjadi lebih buruk dan lebih buruk lagi."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pernikahan ini?"

"Aku punya dua pilihan," Fang mengangkat dua jari dan menyelinap ke kursi belakang.

"Apa itu?"

"Membunuh jalang itu—aku serius untuk mempertimbangkan yang satu ini, atau membunuh orang tuaku."

"Sangat bijaksana, terutama yang terakhir," sindir Boboiboy berusaha sabar. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil hingga bergemuruh dan melesat ke jalan.

"Aku tak peduli. Mood-ku sedang buruk. Di mana gadis itu tinggal?"

"Kau serius tentang pertanyaanmu itu?" Boboiboy mempertanyakan.

"Yeah," Fang mengejek. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku serius untuk mempertimbangkan membunuh gadis itu?"

"Keluarganya tidak akan tinggal diam untuk itu. Mereka adalah raja dan ratu dari para angels. Gadis itu seorang putri."

"Aku bisa membunuh mereka semua tanpa susah-susah menggerakkan jariku."

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Oh Fang... Kau harus banyak belajar. Tutup mulutmu, kita sudah hampir sampai."

"Aku membencimu. Kau membawaku ke orang tuaku, eh?"

"Diamlah," Boboiboy merengut. "Aku harus melakukannya, jika tidak aku takkan dibayar."

"Kau pria kotor," bisik Fang, suaranya diwarnai dengan sedikit nada menggoda. "Kau menjual ragamu untuk uang."

Boboiboy memutar matanya. "Jangan mulai. Aku bisa menulis sebuah buku berisi semua hal yang telah kau lakukan. Apa aku harus menulis semuanya atau hanya beberapa? Hm. Bagaimana dengan semua wanita yang telah kau pacari di kencan pertama, memberi harapan besar pada mereka setelah itu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?"

"Mereka wanita brengsek yang baik, tapi sangat membosankan," balas Fang datar, sikunya bertumpu di jendela mobil.

"Lebih baik kau perbaiki sikapmu, kau akan segera menikah."

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu," Fang mendesis malas.

"Nah kita sudah sampai. Jadi, jika kau ingin melanjutkan omelanmu itu, lakukan di depan raja karena aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Sekarang keluar dari mobil," Boboiboy membuka pintu.

Begitu keluar dari mobil, Fang memberi tatapan bingung pada Boboiboy. "Kau tak ikut?"

"Aku harus menemui istriku."

"Lihat, kau tak menyenangkan. Aku harus menyalahkan istrimu itu."

"Terserah," balas Boboiboy sebelum mengendarai mobil dan menjauh dari sana.

Begitu Boboiboy hilang dari pandangan, satu peleton penjaga bergegas keluar untuk mengamankan Fang. Fang membiarkan mereka memegangi tangannya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia bisa dengan mudah menyentak mereka dan mengalahkan setiap penjaga itu, tapi ia tak akan melakukannya. Menurut perhitungannya, ia telah cukup menyebabkan ayahnya stres seumur hidup.

Fang dikawal melewati kamarnya dan melewati lorong panjang, lorong yang dihiasi berbagai ornamen sampai mereka mencapai ruang tahta.

Sang ayah duduk di tahta agung, tampak lebih tua daripada biasanya dengan jenggot yang belum di pangkas. Ayahnya tampak tak senang melihatnya.

"Aku menolak untuk menikah, dengan siapapun itu," kata Fang.

"Jadi, kau telah mendengarnya. Tapi kau tak punya pilihan dalam hal ini. Keputusan telah dibuat," jawab ayahnya dingin. "Para angels telah sepakat tentang persatuan antara dirimu dan putri mereka, ini satu-satunya cara untuk menciptakan perdamaian antar ras."

"Apa kau serius? Kau memaksaku untuk menikahi salah satu jalang dari mereka hanya untuk kewajiban? Sedikit perdamaian, eh? Apa kau benar-benar percaya bahwa pernikahan ini dapat menulis ulang sejarah antara angels dan demons?"

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Ayahnya membentak. "Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mencapai perdamaian. Jika perang terjadi, kedua ras akan rata dengan tanah. Berapa banyak aku akan kehilangan orang-orangku hanya karena keegoisanmu?"

"Demons punya lebih banyak pasukan daripada angels yang hanya memiliki bulu pada sayap mereka." balas Fang, berdiri tegap. "Seharusnya mereka yang mengemis di kaki kita. Kau sangat tahu bahwa mereka akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melawan kita. Kenapa kau menerima omong kosong ini? Katakan pada mereka untuk segera mati dan pergi ke neraka."

Sang ayah hanya diam.

"Atau kau sekarang menjadi lembek?" Fang menghina.

Raja berdiri dari singgasananya, berjalan ke arah anaknya dan mengangkat kerah anaknya. "Kau tak perlu memberitahuku apa yang harus dilakukan. Kau tak perlu memberitahuku siapa aku, mengerti?"

Fang menatap mata ayahnya. Ia melihat ke dalam mata pria yang sangat dihormati itu. Sesuatu telah berubah. Tampaknya ayahnya menjadi lebih bijaksana daripada yang ia ketahui.

"Kau akan menikah dengan gadis itu minggu depan. Jangan mengeluh, atau aku akan memutuskan semua hubunganku denganmu dan mengklaim pewaris tahta untuk orang lain. Itu menjadi keputusanmu."

Fang berdiri diam, ia sadar bahwa ayahnya tak main-main dengan ancaman itu. Meskipun ia sama sekali tak bergantung pada ayahnya dan punya uang sendiri, tapi ia tak rela menyerahkan tahta untuk orang lain. Karena ambisi terbesarnya adalah untuk mengklaim tahta.

"Aku akan memperlakukan gadis itu seperti sampah, dan menikmati setiap detik yang kulakukan."

"Lakukan sesukamu, tapi kau dilarang untuk memutuskan pertunangan dan kau harus memastikan dia memberikanmu pewaris," Raja menyatakan dengan tegas.

"Kau memintaku untuk menidurinya, juga?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpesan saja," kata Raja, menepuk pundak Fang. "Untuk membuktikan persatuanmu, orang-orang ingin melihat hasil produk dari cintamu. Tak pernah ada dalam sejarah memiliki keturunan dari seorang pure-blooded demon dan pure-blooded angel. Seorang anak yang dibuat dari parsatuan tersebut akan menjadi sesuatu yang langka."

"Jadi aku harus terjebak dengan seorang gadis dan harus memastikan dia memberiku pewaris?" Kemarahan menggenang dalam diri Fang. Hanya memikirkan dirinya secara fisik akan melekat pada fisik seorang wanita membuatnya ingin memecahkan sesuatu.

"Semakin cepat kau menerima ini, semakin baik."

"Ya benar," Fang mendesis. Ia berpaling dari ayahnya dengan sangat tidak hormat, bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Oh tunggu." Ayahnya menghentikannya di tengah jalan.

"Apa?" Fang berdiri memunggungi ayahnya. Kejengkelannya tampak sangat jelas.

"Jangan berani-berani kau membunuhnya."

"Apa?" Fang tersenyum masam, dan mengepalkan jari-jarinya. "Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Aku serius."

"Terserah," Fang meludah, lalu meninggalkan ruang tahta.

Di luar, tepatnya di aula, Fang menatap tajam potret leluhurnya dan menghancurkan salah satu dari mereka dengan tinjunya. Pecahan kaca berjatuhan dan menghantam lantai dengan suara nyaring. Fang mengutuk keras. Orang tuanya telah memainkan semua kartu dengan tepat. Ayahnya menjebaknya ke sudut yang hanya memiliki dua pilihan, sangat menyebalkan. Ia hanya bisa memilih gagal menjadi pewaris atau menikah dan kehilangan semua kebebasan pribadinya.

Fang mengacak rambutnya, dan mengertakkan gigi.

Baiklah, pikirnya. Jika ia akan menderita, ia tak akan menderita sendirian.

Ia akan menyeret malaikat jalang itu ke neraka bersamanya.

* * *

 **-::-::-**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah, gimana? Review kalian menentukan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Kasih tanggapan kalian ya, teman!**

 **o_o**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, bahasa kasar, dan lain-lain.**

 **[Eel Nivek]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini, hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi dan bagi yang membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MATRIMONY**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **-::-::-**

 **.**

Gadis itu benar-benar marah.

Berani-beraninya mereka mengambil adik kecilnya. Berani sekali mereka.

Kemarahan seakan mendidih di dalam dirinya. Kepolosannya, wajah malaikatnya, sekarang diambil alih oleh sifat liar dalam dirinya.

Ia meruntuhkan semua sikap pura-puranya menjadi seorang putri manis dan mengejar orang-orang yang telah menculik adiknya. Seandainya semua malaikat melihatnya—gadis yang mereka anggap paling jujur, dan berasal dari malaikat berdarah murni—sedang marah seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan terjatuh dan mati karena shock. Tindakannya ini sangat tidak cocok untuk seorang putri seperti dirinya, tapi tentu saja, ia tak peduli lagi.

Berjalan akan sangat memakan waktu, pikirnya, pada kasus ini mereka akan dengan cepat melarikan diri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia merentangkan lengannya hingga tubuhnya terbungkus cahaya terang berwarna putih. Saat cahaya memudar, itu menandakan perubahannya telah selesai. Di belakang bahunya terdapat dua pasang sayap malaikat yang terbuat dari cahaya murni.

Ia melesat ke langit dengan penuh amarah. Membelah awan saat ia terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menerobos angin kencang dan angin dingin, ia tetap melanjutkan mencari sebuah van yang diduga mempunyai informasi tentang keberadaan adiknya. Ia bersumpah, jika mereka melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya ia akan membunuh mereka, menerkam mereka.

Sebuah van putih mulai terlihat dan melaju cepat di jalan raya, tapi tak cukup cepat untuk seorang malaikat yang tengah mengejarnya. Ying melesat cepat; hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia telah memangkas jarak di antara mereka.

Mengetahui bahwa pelarian mereka berakhir sia-sia, para penjahat itu berhenti dan mengeluarkan senjata mereka. Orang-orang itu mengacungkan senjata mereka padanya dan menembakinya, tapi tindakan mereka hanya sesuatu yang sia-sia. Mereka tak bisa mengalahkannya.

Ying mendarat di tengah-tengah para penjahat itu dan berputar cepat, menghentikan orang pertama yang mengacungkan pistol padanya dengan memberikan tendangan keras ke tulang rusuknya. Pria itu jatuh ke tanah memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang kesakitan. Tulang rusuk bagian kiri pria itu seluruhnya telah retak.

Sebelum dua orang lainnya bisa meraih senjata mereka, Ying menonjok salah satu dari mereka dengan pukulan di dagu, dan yang satu lagi dengan tiga pukulan cepat di leher.

Dua yang lain mengacungkan senjata mereka dan menembakinya, tapi dengan cepat Ying menghilang. Akibatnya, dua orang itu terkapar di tanah karena terkena tembakan satu sama lain.

Seorang pria yang lebih besar mencoba untuk menangkapnya dari belakang, tapi pria itu menjerit kesakitan ketika lengannya terbakar saat mengenai sayap malaikatnya.

Sang putri membereskan dengan cepat penjahat-penjahat itu, dan kemudian berlutut di depan salah satu iblis yang tulang rusuknya telah retak.

"A-Argh... Sial," pria iblis itu mengumpat. Hari ini bukan keberuntungannya. Seseorang telah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan tertawa oleh seorang gadis kecil, tapi ia pastikan kali ini ia tak bisa tertawa. "Kau s-sialan... aargh..."

Ying mencengkeram kemeja dan membanting pria itu pada tanah berbatu, membuat pria itu sakit kepala baik secara kiasan maupun harfiah. Sekarang bukan waktunya bermain-main. "Di mana dia! Ke mana dia dibawa? Jawab aku!"

"B-Brengsek kau—"

Ying meninju wajah dan rahang pria itu. "Katakan sekarang, aku tak punya waktu untuk sampah sepertimu!"

"B-Baik!" Pria itu terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. "Dia di Gerbang Iblis! Itu adalah klub bertarung untuk para iblis, bukan tempat untuk makhluk sombong, malaikat brengsek sepertimu..."

Ying mengangkat tangannya kembali dan menampar wajah pria itu.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Pria itu meringis dan memegangi wajahnya yang terasa panas. "Kau brengsek sialan!"

"Dimana tempat itu?"

"Di pusat kota, kau tak bisa melewatkannya. Itu adalah peristiwa besar! Semua bandar narkoba terkenal, pembunuh, penjahat, dan bahkan mafia menghadirinya. Tahun ini, pemilik Gerbang Iblis mengatakan dia memiliki kejutan untuk para penonton. Dia punya malaikat hidup, dan dia akan melihat langsung berapa lama para iblis bertahan melawan malaikat itu. Aku akan pergi ke sana, tapi kau dengan brengseknya menghalangiku. Aku berharap mereka membunuh malaikat brengsek yang kau cari itu! Sialan!"

Ying geram dan mencekik pria iblis itu. Membuat pria itu tergeletak di tanah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Rasa panik dan takut menyelimuti diri Ying. Adik kecilnya pasti saat ini tengah duduk dalam sangkar di suatu tempat, ketakutan dan hanya ada beberapa menit saja untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Suzy bukan tipe petarung. Dia hanya seorang anak kecil, yang sebentar lagi akan disembelih di atas ring.

Demi Tuhan, Suzy adalah seorang putri! Dia seharusnya berada di kelas kerajaan sekarang! Ying mulai menangis; air matanya mengalir cepat. Perasaan frustrasi mengambil alih dirinya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia telah membuat persiapan untuk pernikahannya dengan seorang pria yang ia benci, sang Pangeran iblis. Hal itu saja sudah membuat air matanya turun. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan penculikan Suzy, membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Berbicara tentang pernikahan, Ying benar-benar tak bahagia. Ayahnya telah mengundang semua warga untuk pertemuan di istana, yang hampir setiap angels hadir di sana. Dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat tidak bijaksana jika menolak tawaran ayahnya, sang raja.

Bayangan mengerikan ketika ayahnya menyatakan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan pangeran iblis muncul di benaknya. Ia hanya bisa membeku dan semua orang di sana menahan napas. Ayahnya menyudutkannya, menyadari bahwa ia akan menolak gagasan itu seandainya mereka berada di tempat lain. Tapi dengan rakyat yang menyaksikan, ia—sebagai seorang putri—tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk tidak menyetujui permintaan ayahnya.

Detik setelah pengumuman dibuat, orang-orang terlihat meragukan keputusan ayahnya. Mereka menuntut untuk mengetahui mengapa putri manis mereka sedang dipaksa untuk menikah dengan seorang pembunuh, seorang pangeran, putra dari kerajaan iblis yang mereka benci. Teriakan marah dan komentar pedas dilontarkan oleh rakyatnya. Raja membungkam mereka dengan suaranya yang dalam, mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ini dibuat dalam rangka untuk mencapai perdamaian. Dia mengatakan pada mereka bahwa pasukan demons akan ditarik dan tak akan pernah membuat upaya untuk menaklukkan tanah kekuasan mereka lagi. Dan dengan itulah semua protes bisa diredakan.

Namun ada satu masalah besar yang tak diperhitungkan oleh sang ayah.

Malaikat tak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari pasangan mereka. Cinta memberi mereka makan, energi dan kehidupan. Setelah malaikat menemukan belahan jiwanya, diperlukan kontak fisik secara terus-menerus dan tak bisa mentolerir hari tanpa kehadiran pasangan mereka.

Hari terpanjang seorang malaikat bisa mentolerir tanpa kehadiran pasangan mereka adalah satu minggu. Jika melebihi itu, malaikat akan sakit parah dan depresi. Dan pada akhirnya malaikat itu akan mati.

Ying tahu pasti bahwa pernikahannya dengan sang pangeran akan membuatnya sangat menderita karena ia sangat meragukan pangeran iblis itu memendam emosi yang disebut cinta dalam hatinya. Ia bahkan meragukan apakah sang pangeran mempunyai hati atau tidak.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia adalah satu-satunya calon yang cocok untuk menyeimbangkan sifat jahat sang pangeran. Raja iblis percaya bahwa kepolosan dan kesucian yang ada pada dirinya akan mampu menyeimbangkan sifat jahat dan melembutkan temperamen sang pangeran.

Tapi Ying merasa itu tidak mungkin. Sederhananya, seperti yang telah dijelaskan adiknya padanya, sang pangeran bagaikan kotoran, dan ia bagaikan es krim. Ketika mereka dicampur bersama, es krim itu akan berubah buruk. Dan tentu saja kotoran menjadi sedikit lebih manis.

Mendorong semua pikiran itu ke samping, ia berlutut di depan orang-orang yang telah tak bernyawa itu, mengambil sepotong pakaian dari masing-masing pria itu. Ia mengenakan topi untuk menutupi rambutnya dan mengenakan jas hitam besar untuk menyembunyikan gaun putihnya yang anggun.

Ia tampak seperti anggota para penjahat. Tak satu pun dari para iblis akan menduga bahwa ia adalah seorang putri malaikat yang menyamar.

Ying tak menyerah, ia terus berjalan hingga ia berada di kota para iblis, mungkin lebih dikenal dengan neraka. Di sana gelap, macam-macam bangunan mengisi semua jalan-jalan. Mungkin jika tak ada lampu billboard yang berkedip dan lampu kasino yang menyala terang, ia benar-benar akan hilang arah.

Ying merasa benar-benar salah tempat. Bermacam-macam demons dari segala ukuran dan segala bentuk membanjiri kota. Para wanita memamerkan bakat alami mereka untuk menarik para demons yang bersedia memberi mereka imbalan uang. Pemandangan menjijikkan; tempat ini menjijikkan. Di kota para malaikat, tindakan seperti itu akan sangat dikecam.

Seorang wanita meraih lengan Ying dan menawarkan diri untuk beberapa lembar uang. Ying menolak dengan sabar, tapi pelacur itu membalasnya dengan umpatan jahat.

Ketika ia berjalan lebih jauh ke pusat kota, lampu-lampu menjadi lebih terang. Ia menemukan dirinya dikelilingi lebih banyak klub malam di sekitarnya dan kerumunan demons yang tak berujung. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia melihat begitu banyak jenis dari mereka.

Ying memandang setiap tulisan atau apapun pada bangunan di sana, tetapi ia tak menemukan tanda yang mengisyaratkan suatu tempat yang disebut 'Gerbang Iblis'. Ying tercekat dan menutup mulutnya. Bagaimana jika penjahat itu hanya mengarang dan berbohong padanya? Oh Tuhan, bagaimana jika ia tersesat di sini?

Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan keras dari suara perempuan dan sorak-sorai dari para pria iblis, membuat Ying menyadari bahwa Gerbang Iblis itu sebenarnya ada.

Setelah mendengar keributan itu, ia berbelok dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Smack dead, di pusat kota terdapat sebuah klub malam raksasa. Di atas pintu masuk utama terdapat ornamen mencolok dengan kata-kata 'Gerbang Iblis' tercetak di atasnya.

Dan sumber keributan itu disebabkan oleh satu makhluk, seorang pemuda, yang ia belum pernah lihat sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu keluar dari limusin dan terus berjalan di atas karpet merah. Semua perempuan yang hadir berteriak histeris. Ying mengejek. Menurutnya tak ada yang istimewa dengan pemuda itu... kecuali ketampanannya, dan rambutnya. Dan fisiknya, Ying menambahkan, malu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tak pernah selama hidupnya ia begitu tertarik dengan fisik laki-laki.

Seorang laki-laki yang tampak benar-benar tampan dalam setelan jas.

Tak ada pemuda setampan itu di rasnya. Sang putri cepat menampar dirinya sendiri karena berpikir hal memalukan itu. Kehadiran pemuda iblis itu merasuk ke kepalanya. Mungkin atmosfer yang pemuda itu bawa yang menipiskan pikirannya.

Ia tersentak dari rasa malunya saat terdengar suara pada pengeras suara.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Apakah kalian sudah siap untuk acara utama?" Suara itu meraung. Kerumunan di dalam berteriak setuju, menghentakkan kaki mereka di tribun. Bahkan dari luar klub malam, Ying bisa mendengar sorak-sorai ramai di dalam sana.

Tidak! Ying tersentak. Semua pikiran tentang pemuda iblis itu meninggalkan kepalanya. Suzy!

Mendorong dan mendorong, melewati barisan orang-orang tak berujung, membawa Ying ke sebuah pintu masuk.

Dua orang berbadan kekar menjaga pintu, dan mereka tampak tak senang melihat Ying memaksa masuk. Mereka memblokir pintu dan menghentikan tindakan Ying.

"Akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya. "Kurasa kau harus kembali ke dalam barisan..." Orang itu menyingkap jaketnya dan memamerkan senjatanya. Ia tersenyum menjengkelkan, senyum mengejek. "Jika kau tahu apa yang kumaksud..."

"Kurasa kalian harus membiarkanku lewat..." balas Ying jengkel. Dengan cepat ia menyambar kepala mereka, sebelum mereka bisa bereaksi, dan membenturkan kepala mereka satu sama lain. Mereka jatuh ke lantai, lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. "Jika kau tahu apa yang kumaksud..."

Orang-orang di belakangnya, yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan, bersorak gembira. Bagi mereka, jika para penjaga sudah disingkirkan, itu berarti mereka akan bisa bebas keluar masuk ke klub tanpa harus menghadapi para penjaga yang menjengkelkan itu.

Gerbang Iblis itu tak seperti yang pernah dibayangkannya. Suguhan di depan membuatnya sesak napas. Di tengah klub itu terdapat ring besar melingkar yang dikelilingi oleh kursi penonton. Bahkan tersedia pula tribun di lantai atas untuk para tamu terkemuka. Ying melihat seorang pria dengan seorang wanita di sudut sana. Pria itu memasang ekspresi datar, membuat sang wanita tak mengerti apakah sang pria ingin lebih atau malah bosan berada di sini.

Suara kembali terdengar dari speaker besar yang menggantung di langit-langit.

"Silakan sambut juara kalian, King!" Suara sang penyiar melolong. Kerumunan menanggapinya dengan suara mengaum. Dari dalam terowongan muncul sosok seorang demon raksasa dengan pakaian ketat. Hampir mustahil untuk tidak melihat otot-otot lehernya yang menggembung. Abs-nya dapat dipastikan bisa menikam orang sampai mati.

Pria itu benar-benar rakasa. Demon rakasa.

'King! King! King! Kill!' Teriak kerumunan. King mengangkat lengannya dan menggeram. "Darah!" Dia berteriak dan kerumunan akan menjawab dengan kata yang sama. "Darah!"

"Malam ini kita memiliki penantang khusus, yang disediakan oleh pemilik Gerbang Iblis sendiri! Apakah kalian siap untuk acara khusus ini?" Penyiar mengulurkan mic-nya ke penonton.

"Yeah!" Penonton memberi tanggapan nyaring.

"Bunuh malaikat sialan!"

"Kirim mereka kembali ke rumah dengan pantat berdarah!"

Semakin banyak komentar menjengkelkan yang terlontar dari lautan manusia di sana. Membuat Ying ingin mencabik leher mereka.

"Dan sekaraaaaang," penyiar memainkan lidahnya. "Menyajikan penantang pertama malam ini. Kami memiliki trio angels!"

Dari terowongan, berlawanan dengan terowongan King muncul tadi, tiga remaja angels laki-laki perlahan berjalan keluar dengan kepala menunduk. Mereka ketakutan dan ingin berada di mana saja, yang penting bukan di sini.

Bentakan dan ejekan yang datang dari kerumunan menakut-nakuti mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk melarikan diri, tetapi didorong kembali ke dalam ring oleh penjaga.

King berjongkok rendah, bersiap menerkam dan memamerkan giginya. Tiga remaja laki-laki menyebar di sekitar ring, mencoba melarikan diri. Mereka tampak menyedihkan dibandingkan dengan King. Ini tak akan menjadi pertandingan yang adil; ini akan menjadi sebuah pembantaian.

"Pertandingan dimulai!" Kata-kata itu keluar dan tiga remaja laki-laki itu semakin panik.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Ying merasa ngeri memandang ketiga remaja laki-laki itu, tetapi juga lega bahwa bukan Suzy yang berada di tengah ring menghadapi demon rakasa itu. Saat ia melihat King meretakkan tulang mereka tanpa penyesalan, ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan bahwa bukan adiknya yang menjadi korban.

Ketiga remaja itu tak memperhatikan pertarungan ini, tapi mereka berusaha keluar dari sana. King menghancurkan mereka, melemparkan mereka hingga darah segar membasahi wajah mereka. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, orang-orang tampak menikmati setiap adegan kebrutalan itu. Setiap kali terjadi adegan brutal, mereka bersorak-sorai keras.

Pertandingan itu menyayat hati sang putri yang kini tengah menonton. Pada akhirnya, ketiga remaja itu hanyalah malaikat. Di akhir pertandingan, ketiga remaja itu telah babak belur, wajah mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah tak bisa melihat, bahkan mengenali sekitarnya.

Ketika King menyingkirkan malaikat terakhir, sesuatu di dalam diri Ying menyentak.

Ia merasa seolah malaikat kecil di dalam dirinya telah dikosongkan dari tubuhnya, dan diganti dengan jiwa pembunuh haus darah. Ia ingin darah. Darah milik King. Ia berjalan susah payah menyusuri lorong sempit hingga mencapai ring. Semua mata segera terpusat pada dirinya.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Penyiar berteriak, "Kupikir kita memiliki penantang baru!"

"Lihatlah tubuh kecilmu!" King mengejek. "Aku akan merobekmu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil!"

Ying mengabaikan ancaman kematian dari King dan naik ke atas ring. Ia berlutut di samping remaja laki-laki yang terluka. Menempatkan tangan di kepala mereka, satu persatu, ia menyembuhkan mereka sepenuhnya, menggunakan kekuatan yang hanya dimilikinya. Wajah polos ketiga remaja itu kembali normal.

Sekarang satu-satunya hal yang tersisa bagi Ying adalah keinginan untuk membalas rasa sakit ini.

Ying mengulurkan tangan dan memberi isyarat agar King datang padanya. King tak mengecewakan. Pria itu bergegas ke arah Ying dengan kecepatan mustahil bagi orang berperawakan tinggi dan besar seperti dirinya. Hanya ketika Ying membanting pria raksasa itu ke lantai, putri malaikat itu menyadari betapa seriusnya situasi ini.

Kepalanya berhasil menghindar ketika tendangan King mengenai tepian ring. King tak mengalah. Dengan cepat dia menyambar kaki Ying menggunakan tangannya dan melemparkannya membentur tiang logam. Akibatnya Ying merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Pria itu benar-benar rakasa. Ying bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menyembuhkan diri karena pria itu melemparkannya ke berbagai penjuru ring seperti boneka. Situasi tampak mengerikan untuk sang putri; berbeda dengan King yang terus menyombongkan diri.

Ying terpental jauh. Tapi kecepatan yang ia miliki memberinya keuntungan besar. King terlalu meremehkan, dan Ying menggunakan setiap kesempatan itu untuk memberi pelajaran pada pria itu.

Ying menghancurkan setiap gigi pria itu dengan tendangan. Saat pria itu menghantam lantai, dengan cepat Ying menduduki pria itu dan mulai meninju wajahnya dengan brutal. Balasan yang impas, Ying percaya ini balasan yang cocok untuk seorang pria seperti King. Darah merembes keluar dari setiap pori-pori di wajah King saat sang putri terus menghantam pria itu.

King, yang seharusnya mati, masih bisa tertawa gila meskipun dipukuli sampai berlumuran darah. Ia menangkap salah satu pergelangan tangan Ying, dan menyeringai. Lalu ia memukul perut gadis itu sekuat-kuatnya.

Ying terguling, mencengkeram perutnya dan napasnya terengah-engah. Sial, ia tak pernah mendapat pukulan begitu keras seperti ini. Biasanya, kekuatan malaikatnya akan melindunginya dari bahaya, tapi ternyata tidak berguna dalam situasi seperti ini.

King perlahan bangkit, dan Ying tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat pria itu mendekatinya dengan langkah berat dan keras. Pria itu menarik kembali kakinya dan menendangnya keras-keras. Ying terlempar ke sudut.

Dan yang membuat situasi semakin mengerikan adalah saat topinya terlepas.

Membuat rambut indahnya tergerai bebas dan menyita semua perhatian orang.

Kebanyakan orang di kerumunan mengenalinya, meskipun ada beberapa yang ragu-ragu. Semua iblis tahu bahwa satu-satunya orang dengan rambut seperti miliknya adalah sang putri malaikat, lebih dikenal sebagai tunangan Pangeran mereka.

Tapi tampaknya King tak peduli. Ia terus melanjutkan penyiksaannya pada Ying tanpa henti.

"Berhenti," perintah suara dingin. King membeku di tempat; ketakutan terukir di wajahnya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang kau pukul?" suara itu menyalak.

King mengangguk.

Orang itu bereaksi dengan marah dan menendang kaki besar King menggunakan lututnya. King melolong kesakitan dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang boleh menyentuhnya, paham?" suaranya menggeram pada King. Meskipun kata-kata itu diucapkan seraya memandang ke arah King, tapi kata-kata itu juga berlaku bagi seluruh penonton. "Pergi dari sini!"

King tertatih-tatih keluar dari ring dengan kepala menunduk.

Lalu orang bersuara dingin itu membungkuk rendah, sampai pandangannya bertemu tatap dengan milik Ying. Gadis itu tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya. Orang itu menatapnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemuda yang telah menyebabkan semua keributan di depan klub sebelumnya. Dan yang membuatnya bertambah takut, adalah fakta bahwa saat ia membuat kontak mata dengan orang itu, ia tahu siapa dia.

Dia adalah tunangannya, sang pangeran.

"Aku senang menemukanmu di sini," bisik pemuda itu. Ying tampak gemetar.

Senang? Ying berpikir, mungkinkah ia akan menjadi pelampiasan perasaan pemuda itu setelah semua yang terjadi. Kesadaran menghantamnya.

"Kau membuat semuanya jauh lebih mudah bagiku," Fang menarik tangannya keluar saku dan tertawa. "Kau membuatku tak kesulitan karena harus menemukanmu. Ayahku mengatakan aku tak boleh membunuhmu saat kita menikah, tapi dia tak pernah mengatakan aku tak boleh membunuhmu sebelum menikah."

Sebelum Ying bisa melontarkan protes, Fang mengepalkan tangannya.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu, tapi Ying mendapati dirinya memegangi pipi kanannya.

Demi apapun yang berada di langit, pemuda brengsek itu telah memukulnya.

Dan ia merasa sangat tidak terima.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Minat review?


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, kata-kata kasar, Adult Language, etc.**

 **[Eel Nivek]**

 **[Naura Brieby]**

 **[Nezlarena]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini, hanya berbagi kesenangan saja.**

 **.**

 **MATRIMONY**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-::-**

* * *

Wajah gadis itu menghantam lantai. Ia merasa seolah-olah logam panas telah memukul wajahnya.

Ying tersentak, terperangah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pangeran yang menyebalkan itu telah memukulnya! Pemuda itu telah benar-benar memukulnya! Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ying berjongkok rendah, dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi sang pangeran, tapi secara tiba-tiba, sang pangeran terhuyung mundur.

Sang pangeran tampak sangat kesakitan.

Apa-apaan ini?! Fang mengutuk, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Begitu ia memukul sang tunangan, ia merasakan sesuatu memukul wajahnya juga, persis di mana ia memukul sang putri. Rasa sakit itu begitu tak terduga hingga ia tersandung ke lantai.

Air mata yang tak diinginkan menetes dari mata kanannya yang memanas. Fang merasa begitu dipermalukan, semua mata melihat padanya dari sekitar ring seperti orang bodoh.

Tapi serius. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Sang putri pun turut terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada pangeran, hingga ia melupakan niatnya untuk memukul sang pangeran. Padahal tak ada seorang pun yang berada di dekat pangeran hingga membuat pemuda itu kesakitan. Fang berpikir cepat, memproses semua skenario yang mungkin terjadi padanya ini, tapi tak ada satu pun yang masuk akal dan bisa dipercaya.

Fang menekankan tangannya di pipinya yang bengkak, ia mendesis. Rasa sakit ini begitu tak tertahankan. Ia terfokus pada rasa sakitnya itu hingga tak melihat bahwa Ying telah berdiri, gadis itu bersikeras untuk membalas dendam.

Ying mengambil kesempatan di atas kebingungan sang pangeran, dan memutuskan untuk menunjukkan pada pemuda itu bahwa ia bukan beberapa dari malaikat pengecut. Jika mereka nantinya menikah, Fang harus belajar bahwa Ying tak akan menerima kekacauan apapun.

Dengan kecepatan yang hanya bisa dicapai oleh para angels, Ying bergerak hingga berhadapan dengan sang pangeran, dan menampar pemuda itu sekeras yang ia bisa. Membuat pemuda itu bertambah buruk, karena Ying menampar tepat di luka memar sang pangeran, menyebabkan luka itu menjadi lebih membiru.

Di luar perkiraan, Ying merasakan ada yang menamparnya kembali.

Ying, sekali lagi, jatuh dengan punggung menghantam lantai. Bagaimana bisa pangeran bereaksi begitu cepat? Tunggu, Ying berpikir. Itu bukan reaksi dari sang pangeran. Pemuda itu terlalu sakit untuk bergerak, apalagi membalas menamparnya.

Dan pertanyaannya. Siapa yang menamparnya?

"Sial, brengsek!" Fang melolong. Pipi kanannya tampak bengkak. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Diamlah!" Ying geram, ia bingung dengan masalah ini. "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Kau memukulku! Normal jika aku... uh, memukulmu kembali. Meskipun bukan aku yang melakukannya. Kau pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Dasar jalang."

"Pantat keledai!"

"Oh, bagus, princess," jawab Fang datar. "Apakah itu penghinaan terbaik yang kau punya?"

Ying menggertakkan giginya. "K-Kau breng—" Sebanyak apapun ia ingin mengatakannya, ia tak bisa mengatakan itu. Kata-kata seperti itu tak pantas bagi seorang wanita dari kalangannya.

"Kau apa?" Fang tersenyum, mendesak sang putri. Ia bisa merasakan emosi gadis itu. Emosi yang saat ini bertentangan dengan moral gadis itu. Ia tahu gadis itu ingin mengumpatinya, tetapi tak bisa karena peraturan dalam kehidupannya. "Katakan saja, kau tahu betul apa yang kau inginkan."

"Wajahmu menjijikkan," ucap Ying tertahan. "Aku tak percaya aku harus menikah dengan pria berkualitas buruk sepertimu. Aku bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik."

Bibir Fang melengkung ke dalam, memunculkan geraman jahat saat kata-kata gadis itu menghantamnya. Seorang pria berkualitas buruk? Apa gadis itu pikir dia bisa berbuat lebih baik, eh? Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu tentangnya? Demi apapun di dunia ini, ia adalah seorang pangeran demons! Para wanita menyembahnya, menempel pada tanah saat ia berjalan di hadapan mereka, mereka akan mati jika berani menghalanginya. Dan si malaikat jalang ini, si calon istrinya, kenapa malah berpikir sebaliknya? Apakah dia duduk begitu tinggi di atas tahta suci sehingga percaya bahwa dia lebih baik daripada apapun?

Iris mata Fang berubah warna menjadi sepekat darah, menunjukkan bahwa ia kehilangan kesabarannya. Gigi taringnya tumbuh lebih tajam. Iblis dalam dirinya memohon untuk segera bertindak. Emosi asing tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya, berteriak padanya untuk menunjukkan pada sang putri siapa sebenarnya yang paling patut disebut alpha.

Dan kemudian, kenyataan itu memukulnya! Fang tak bisa percaya. Demi apapun, ia merasa tubuhnya memanas hanya karena kata-kata gadis itu! Keinginan iblis untuk menghukum seksual gadis itu bangkit dalam dirinya dan mengancam akan membuatnya bertindak bodoh. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa seperti ini, dan perlu dikatakan, rasa itu sangat hebat.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Fang membopong sang putri di atas bahunya, satu tangannya menggenggam bokong bulat sang putri, dan satu lagi berada di punggung gadis itu. Meskipun protes keras dan cakaran kecil terus dilancarkan oleh sang putri, ia terus berjalan menjauh dari ring. Dengan diiringi teriakan kerumunan yang bersorak mendukung mereka, Fang memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk sang putri belajar mengapa wanita memuja-muja dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ying berteriak, memukul-mukul punggung tunangannya itu. Usahanya sia-sia. Semua tinjunya tak berlaku bagi sang pangeran. Ying menendang dada sang pangeran menggunakan lututnya, tapi kakinya hanya memantul pelan. "Ke mana kau akan membawaku?"

"Berhentilah bergerak," Fang memperingatkan saat mereka memasuki terowongan gelap, jalan menuju ruang pribadinya di klub itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," ancam Ying, meskipun ia tahu kata-katanya tak akan berpengaruh. "Aku bersumpah, aku akan merobek kedua bola testismu dari tubuhmu, dan membuangnya ke—"

PLAK!

Kedua mata sang putri melebar. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup dengan cepat, tak dapat memproses kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Bukan Fang yang menamparnya barusan, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, tapi rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kau sangat brengsek!" Ying mengumpat, melupakan semua etiket dalam kehidupannya. Ia berusaha untuk membebaskan dirinya lagi, tapi sang pangeran terus memegangnya kuat.

"Berhenti menggeliat," Fang memerintahkan, "Atau aku akan menelanjangi pantatmu sebentar lagi."

Ying berhenti melawan, ia tahu Fang serius.

"Good girl," Fang tersenyum. "Semakin cepat kau menerimanya, semakin baik."

"Menerima apa? Kenyataan bahwa kau seorang homoseksual?"

Fang menepis pernyataan Ying. "Tidak gadis bodoh. Kenyataan bahwa kita adalah belahan jiwa."

Ying tertawa. "Aku pikir kau tak punya selera humor seperti ini." Tawanya surut menjadi tertawa ragu-ragu ketika ia melihat ketidakpedulian sang pangeran. "Apa kau serius?"

"Itu sebabnya aku tak bisa memukulmu tanpa merasakan pukulanku sendiri," jawab Fang, kini mereka melintasi pintu dan memasuki lorong. "Atau kenapa kau tak bisa menamparku tanpa merasakan tamparanmu sendiri. Akui saja princess, kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Kau jangan berpikir aku senang dengan itu. Aku sungguh terpaksa harus terjebak denganmu."

"Kau juga bukan hadiah yang baik untukku!" Ying memutar matanya. Namun sebanyak ia ingin menyangkal segala yang dikatakannya, ia tetap tak bisa. Rona merah merambat di pipinya sebagai bukti. Ketika ia menampar pemuda itu, ia merasa seolah-olah ia telah menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia pernah mendengar hal seperti itu. Itu adalah bagian dari ciri-ciri yang disebut 'ikatan', yang hanya terjadi antara belahan jiwa untuk mencegah hal merugikan satu sama lain.

Fang menggeram, ia benar-benar terganggu dengan tubuh cantik sang putri.

"Kudengar bahwa sekali malaikat menerima cinta dari pasangan mereka, mereka tak bisa melewati hari tanpa terus menerima cinta dari pasangannya," kata Fang, rencana brilian terbentuk di pikirannya. "Apa kita akan menguji teori ini?"

Ying terkesiap, menyadari niat sang pangeran. "Menjauh dariku! Lepaskan aku brengsek menyebalkan! Tidak!"

"Ini pasti akan terjadi, kenapa harus menunggu malam pernikahan kita?" Fang tersenyum evil, dan melemparkan sang putri ke sebuah sofa di kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia menjebak Ying di antara sofa dan tubuhnya lalu menggigit telinga gadis itu.

"Berhenti," pinta Ying, suaranya bergetar. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi seperti ini.

Ia merasa tangan Fang meraih tali gaunnya. Tidak! Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia merentangkan sayapnya, menerangi ruangan gelap itu dan menyilaukan sang pangeran. Ia mendorong Fang menjauh dan mundur ke salah satu sudut.

"Jangan mendekat," Ying memperingatkan. "Atau Tuhan akan membantuku, aku akan menendangmu."

Fang mengucek mata, dan tertawa. Jadi sang putri pikir dia berada di atas angin sekarang, begitu? Ia memandang berbahaya.

"A-Aku s-sungguh-sungguh!" Ying tergagap.

"Kita berdua tahu, kau tak akan melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku akan!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan."

Ying akan melakukanya.

Pangeran benar-benar meremehkan sang putri dan harus menanggung konsekuensinya.

Ying memberi tendangan yang luar biasa pada bagian paling pribadi Fang dan berseri-seri gembira ketika Fang mendapat efek yang ia inginkan. Fang, kini merasa seperti berada di dunia lain. Di ambang batas. Nafasnya menderu, dan ia menemukan dirinya sulit bernafas. Perutnya terasa melebar seukuran bola bowling.

"U-Ugh." Fang mengerang dengan satu tangan di perutnya, dan tangan lainnya berada di antara pangkal pahanya.

"Tepat sekali," Ying menendang Fang lagi, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Merasa tak ada yang mengikuti, Ying berasumsi bahwa ia telah benar-benar menendang tepat pada bagian pribadi tunangannya. Ia melesat cepat melewati koridor, tak ingin ketahuan pangeran atau semacamnya. Kini yang tersisa hanya untuk menemukan Suzy dan membawanya jauh-jauh, jauh dari tempat berbahaya ini.

Ia sampai pada lorong gelap, lorong yang mencurigakan, ia membuka pintu di sebelah kanan. Di tengah ruangan itu, adiknya terjebak di antara kandang besi.

"Suzy!" Ying berteriak.

"Y-Ying!" Suzy merespon gemetar. "Terima kasih Tuhan kau ada di sini! Aku sangat t-takut."

Ying bergegas ke kandang dan membuka kuncinya. "Tunggu, sayang. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini." Ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa kini ia terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang berusaha menyelamatkan putrinya. Ia menyalurkan energi pada tangannya, melelehkan kunci dan membebaskan adiknya. Setelah terbebas, Suzy memeluk kakaknya sambil menangis senang.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini," bisik Ying. "Tunggu! Ada yang datang! Shh..."

Keduanya bersandar di dinding, dan menunggu orang itu masuk. Pintu terbuka. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Ying muncul di depan sosok itu dan menendang tepat di bola testisnya. Orang itu ambruk ke lantai, memegangi bagian pribadi di antara pangkal pahanya. Ying dan Suzy melompati pria berbadan gempal itu, dan secepat mungkin keluar dari klub malam.

Setelah berada di luar, dua malaikat itu merentangkan sayap mereka dan melesat ke langit.

"Suzy!" Ying berteriak melawan angin kencang.

"Hmm?"

"Kau benar!"

Suzy memberi tatapan bingung.

"Kami tak bisa bersatu, aku dan pangeran. Tak ada alasan aku akan menikah dengannya!"

"Apa kau pikir Ayah akan setuju?" Suzy mempertanyakan dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja."

Tapi ia salah.

.

"Apakah Anda Diao Ying bersedia menerima Zhuge Fang sebagai suami sah Anda, untuk memiliki dan memeluknya, mulai hari ini, dalam keadaan baik atau buruk, dalam keadaan kaya atau miskin, dalam keadaan sakit atau sehat, untuk mencintai dan menghargainya sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia," Ying bergumam, nampak bahagia dan menyedihkan di saat yang sama. Udara di katedral itu terlalu dingin, dan itu tak menghalangi ribuan angels dan demons berkumpul untuk melihat upacara pernikahannya dengan sang pangeran demon.

"Apakah Anda Zhuge Fang bersedia menerima Diao Ying sebagai istri sah Anda, untuk memiliki dan memeluknya, mulai hari ini, dalam keadaan baik atau buruk, dalam keadaan kaya atau miskin, dalam keadaan sakit atau sehat, untuk mencintai dan menghargainya sampai maut memisahkan?"

Pangeran melirik pendeta di hadapannya sebelum menatap sang tunangan. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia selalu membuat dirinya sendiri berada dalam situasi semacam ini? Pernikahan adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan, namun di sinilah ia berdiri sekarang.

Mengabaikan pendeta tua, Fang mengamati tunangannya. Memar gelap pada pipi sang tunangan terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putih gadis itu, memungkinkan setiap orang untuk melihatnya. Bahkan orang buta mungkin akan melihat dari jarak jauh. Bahkan mantra malaikat penyembuh tak mampu menghapusnya, ia telah yakin dengan itu.

Semenit berlalu dan Fang terus mengamati dengan teliti putri malaikat-nya dengan kedua mata tajamnya. Gadis itu melihat ke mana saja kecuali ke arah Fang, jelas tidak nyaman di bawah pengawasan pemuda itu dan atas peristiwa yang telah terjadi baru-baru ini. Sejauh ini, selama upacara pernikahan berlangsung, Ying tak pernah menatap pemuda itu.

Sial, Fang mendesah. Ia tak keberatan melihat tubuh mungil tunangannya, mata kristal milik tunangannya. Ia juga tak keberatan untuk menatap lezat belahan dada tunangannya. Tapi sayang sekali, gaun putih tunangannya tak memberikan ruang untuk imajinasi liarnya. Ia mengerang diam-diam saat tunangannya menghela napas membuat dada yang tertutupi gaun itu ke atas dan ke bawah. Seandainya saja ia bisa menahan dada itu di tangannya...

Ia bisa melihat pucuk dada tunangannya, keras dan tegak terkena udara dingin, menonjol pada gaun tipis yang dipakai gadis itu. Itu adalah pemandangan yang indah, pikir Fang. Yeah, itu akan menjadi pemandangan yang indah untuk siapapun yang melihatnya.

Ying merona, merasakan tatapan tajam itu seolah membakar dan menembus melewati dadanya.

Fang tersenyum. Jadi putri mungil-nya itu terkesima dengan pengamatannya pada tubuhnya? Gadis itu terlihat berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menutupi dirinya. Tapi sayang sekali, Fang mengabaikannya.

"Pangeran." Pendeta berseru sekali lagi.

"Apa?" bentak Fang marah.

Terkejut dan ketakutan, dengan hati-hati pendeta tua itu mengulangi monolognya.

"Saya bersedia," jawab Fang, dan dengan kata-kata itu, kesepakatan telah diselesaikan. Tak akan ada jalan kembali, pikir Fang. Sejak hari ini, ia adalah seorang pemuda yang sudah menikah.

Sebuah rasa menyengat tiba-tiba terasa di wajahnya, membawanya keluar dari pikirannya. Fang mengusapkan jari-jarinya di atas pipinya yang membiru dan merengut, tindakan yang sangat geli bagi Ying. Pipi kanan Fang memar biru mirip dengan memar milik Ying.

Hal seperti itu sangat tak cocok untuk seseorang yang begitu indah dan sempurna seperti Fang, tapi sepertinya nasib benar-benar bagian kejam dari sebuah kengerian. Pikiran untuk memiliki kulit yang sempurna itu dirusak oleh sesuatu yang begitu memalukan, membuat Fang kesal tak berujung.

Sang putri tak membuat Fang lebih baik. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia seakan kebahagian gadis itu berasal dari rasa sakit Fang.

Fang tetap merengut. Ia bersumpah jika Ying sengaja membuka bibir sekali lagi, ia akan membopong gadis itu saat ini juga, bahkan jika ada seribu orang yang menonton. Ia akan merusak gaun itu kemudian membaringkannya di altar dan memberinya pelajaran seks dalam hidupnya. Itu pasti akan membuat gadis itu menyesal karena telah menggoda seorang pangeran sepertinya.

Ia tak punya pilihan dalam hal ini. Gadis itu telah menjadi belahan jiwanya dan ia juga telah menjadi milik gadis itu, mustahil bagi mereka berdua untuk tidak menginginkan satu sama lain secara fisik. Pangkal pahanya terasa nyeri, mendesaknya untuk segera membawa gadis di depannya ini. Ia menggeser berat badannya dari kaki kanan ke kaki kiri dan begitu seterusnya untuk meringankan rasa nyeri itu, tapi tetap tak mencegah pikirannya untuk menginginkan pasangannya ini.

Saat ini, sang putri tahu tentang konflik yang berkecamuk dalam diri Fang dan mengeksploitasi kelemahan pemuda itu. Dan Ying menikmati setiap detiknya.

Fang menggeram lagi ketika ia melihat Ying menjilat bibir. Tunggu saja sampai malam ini, pikir Fang menakutkan, mencoba menekan erangannya. Ia akan memastikan gadis itu mendapatkan pelajarannya.

Setelah malam ini, gadis itu akan mengandung semua ahli warisnya. 20 anak yang ia impi-impikan. Membuat Fang tersenyum senang.

Di sisi lain, Ying melotot tajam pada Fang. Pangeran bodoh adalah istilah yang lebih cocok. Setelah semua yang terjadi, tampaknya kata-kata 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' diterjemahkan menjadi 'pukulan pada pandangan pertama'.

Memar di pipi Ying sangat menghalangi. Setiap kali ia menekuk rahangnya atau mencoba menguap, kejutan yang menyakitkan akan menyentak tubuhnya.

Ying menatap memar pada suaminya dan meringis. Hitam, dan membiru bengkak tak cocok sama sekali. Meskipun suaminya adalah orang yang telah memberinya memar juga, Ying tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia merasa simpatik pada suaminya itu.

"Anda bisa mencium pengantin wanita."

Anda bisa mencium pengantin wanita. Ying tak percaya ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Sekitarnya seakan memudar saat suaminya membungkuk untuk menciumnya. Oh Tuhan, ia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Apa yang harus dilakukan?

Sebelum bibir suaminya bisa bertemu dengan bibir miliknya, Ying memiringkan wajah dan mencium kecil pipi Fang. Tepat pada memarnya.

Puas, Ying memberi pandangan puas pada pendeta yang menyuruhnya.

Fang, bagaimanapun, sama sekali jauh dari kata puas. Mengabaikan protes, ia meraih pipi Ying dan menciumnya seperti yang seharusnya dalam sebuah pernikahan. Lutut Ying melemas saat sensasi lain menyerbu pikirannya. Suaminya menciumnya sangat agresif, membuat Ying terengah-engah.

Fang tak berhenti di situ. Ia menyelipkan tangannya pada rambut Ying dan memeluknya lebih dekat. Sorakan dan siulan meledak dari kerumunan para demons. Di sisi lain, para malaikat tampak terkejut dan ngeri.

Ying memukul-mukul dada Fang, menunjukkan bahwa ia akan mati dalam beberapa detik berikutnya karena kekurangan oksigen. Paru-parunya berteriak gembira ketika suaminya melepaskannya dan menarik diri ke belakang.

Fang tampak cukup senang dan puas.

Suara musik pelan terdengar, dan menandai akhir dari upacara pernikahan. Semua tamu berdiri dan bersorak bagi pasangan yang sudah menikah itu, sebelum melanjutkan ke resepsi pernikahan.

Ketika tamu pernikahan meninggalkan altar. Ying gemetar ketika suaminya membelai pipinya dan bermain dengan rambutnya. Senyum sinis terpampang di wajah suaminya itu.

"Selamat datang, Mrs. Zhuge," desis Fang ke telinga Ying. "Berhati-hatilah. Aku benci jika harus mengganti barang rapuh, makhluk kecil seperti dirimu. Jangan berpikir untuk mendapatkan simpatiku. Kau istriku, tidak lebih. Kau akan tinggal di istanaku. Dan patuh semua perintahku. Kau tak berharga untukku, dan yang paling penting kau bisa kuganti kapan saja. Oh dan jika kau tak keberatan, aku tak memiliki rencana untuk bulan madu. Sampai jumpa di resepsi pernikahan kita, Sayang."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Fang berbalik dan meninggalkan altar pernikahan, berjalan ke ruang prosesi di mana para tamu sedang makan dan menari sesuka hati mereka.

Menyaksikan sosok suaminya yang menjauh, Ying merasa lemas dan merosot ke lantai. Lututnya yang lemah dan kakinya gemetar. Kata-kata suaminya begitu menghantamnya. Kata-kata itu begitu penuh kejahatan, yang benar-benar Ying bisa rasakan adanya kebencian dan kemarahan di dalamnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ying melihat Fang seperti itu. Bukan hanya seorang pangeran muda, tapi pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti kabar yang berhembus di kalangan para angels. Seandainya mereka bukan belahan jiwa, suaminya bisa membunuhnya kapan saja pemuda itu inginkan.

Ying menyadari kebenaran yang menyedihkan pada pernikahannya. Ia akan selalu mencintai suaminya, tak peduli seberapa jahat atau kejamnya dia; itulah sifatnya sebagai malaikat, tetapi suaminya tak akan pernah menjadi pelabuhan cinta untuknya.

Ia kuat, tapi suaminya lebih kuat. Itu hukum alam; iblis secara fisik lebih kuat dari malaikat. Suaminya akan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tempat untuk anak-anaknya, dan meninggalkannya sementara dia bermain-main dengan semua wanita yang memujanya. Tak akan pernah lagi suaminya akan melirik ke arahnya, atau sekedar berbicara dan berkomunikasi dengannya. Ia hanya alat, sebuah alat untuk mencapai tujuan dan situasi ini membuatnya takut.

Apa ini? pikir Ying, ia menyeka air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Namun segera air mata mengalir lagi dalam jumlah banyak hingga ia tak bisa menghapusnya. Riasan wajahnya nampak berantakan.

Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit? Air matanya membuat genangan air menyedihkan di altar pernikahan yang dingin.

Ying meletakkan tangannya di dadanya untuk meringankan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa rasanya sangat sakit.

Rasa sakit ini ada karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada suaminya.

Ia mencintai pemuda yang membenci dirinya.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Thanks for reading!

Thanks for reviewers, fav & followers, and silent readers.

Sorry, belum bisa bales review, guys.

Minat review lagi? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **MATRIMONY**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-::-**

* * *

"Ugh," Ying mengerang. Rambutnya tergerai di atas bantal, dan ia berbaring di ranjang yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kamar itu luas dan gelap, bukan karena matahari tak masuk ke kamar itu, tapi karena dindingnya dicat dengan warna hitam jelek. Segala sesuatu di ruangan barunya itu berwarna hitam. Demons memiliki afinitas untuk warna.

Hampir satu minggu sejak ia berdiri di altar dan bertukar sumpah dengan suaminya. Setiap malam, ia menangis sampai tertidur. Suaminya telah membuat semuanya jelas, bahwa suaminya itu tak ingin ia berada di hadapannya.

Perpisahan mereka adalah bukti. Saat ini, ia tinggal di sebuah kamar di sayap timur istana, sementara suaminya tinggal di sayap barat. Ia belum bertemu suaminya sejak resepsi pernikahan. Satu-satunya orang yang berinteraksi dengannya adalah para pelayan, yang bergumam diam-diam menghinanya.

Ia benci tempat ini. Ini seperti penjara. Para penjaga menolak untuk membiarkannya menginjakkan kaki di luar istana, tak peduli seberapa keras ia memohon... dan memaksa.

Hal-hal yang membuatnya bertambah buruk adalah, kerinduan dan keinginannya untuk bertemu suaminya secara intensif setiap hari. Pada titik ini, sakit itu hampir tak bisa ditoleransi. Rasa sakit itu seperti luka bakar di denyut jantungnya yang berlangsung lama. Ying tahu jika ia tak bertindak cepat, mentalnya akan memburuk.

Pikirannya melayang ke malam pernikahannya dan bagaimana kacaunya saat itu. Suaminya telah mencoba untuk menuntunnya. Namun, itu tidak memungkinkan suaminya untuk melakukan tanpa persetujuannya.

Frustrasi, Ying menendang selimut dari tempat tidur dan membanting pintu hingga tertutup. Ia tak bertemu suaminya sejak saat itu, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang suaminya lakukan dan lakukan saat ini.

Hanya berpikir tentang malam yang mengerikan itu membuat air matanya mengalir.

Ia mengira kekejaman suaminya tak lebih dari kata-kata yang diutarakan padanya di altar, tapi jelas ia telah keliru.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa mendapatkan dorongan untuk memecahkan sesuatu. Mungkin jika ia bertindak gegabah, ia akan mendapatkan perhatian suaminya. Ia meraih salah satu vas dan melemparkannya ke dinding. Vas itu hancur dengan bunyi keras dan menarik perhatian penghuni istana. Pelayan yang segera berdiri di balik pintu, menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Ia mengatakan pada mereka jika tak ada yang terjadi dan menghancurkan vas lain. Ia terus menghancurkan kamarnya yang mengerikan itu, bahkan lemari pun tak luput dari amukannya. Menggunakan kekuatan malaikatnya, ia mengangkat lemari kayu itu dan melemparkannya hingga menghantam dinding, menghasilkan patahan-patahan kayu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, dan suara terkejut meledak dari pelayan.

"Putri!" Salah satu dari mereka berteriak.

"Kami mohon taruh kembali meja itu!"

Ying mengangkat meja dengan satu tangan dan menggerak-gerakkannya ke sekitar, mengancam. "Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku tak boleh melakukan ini."

"Pangeran akan marah!" jawab seorang gadis bodoh, salah satu pelayan muda.

Jawaban yang salah.

Para pelayan menjerit dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Jika mereka terus berdiri di ambang pintu, mereka akan hancur terhantam meja berat yang dilempar Ying.

"Panggil penjaga, sang putri sudah gila!" teriak salah satu pelayan yang lebih tua.

Lima penjaga, tinggi dan kekar, datang menerobos ke kamarnya, memegang perisai siap untuk menangkis serangan dari Ying. Ying mengepalkan tinjunya dan memelototi pria yang berkeringat gugup itu. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka tak bisa menghentikan sang putri jika sang putri sendiri serius memutuskan untuk merusak sesuatu. Pengalaman masa lalu membuktikan banyak.

"Sekarang putri..." Kapten penjaga mengulurkan tangannya entah bagaimana menyalurkan pikiran positif pada putri mereka. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang Anda inginkan, yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?"

"Aku ingin suamiku, di sini." Ying menuntut dingin.

"P-Putri." Sang kapten berkeringat. "P-Pangeran berada di negara lain mengurus hal diplomatik."

"Kau bohong," Ying menggelap. "Aku bisa merasakan dia berada di sini. Dia masih di negara ini. Di mana dia?"

"Sial," gumam sang kapten pelan. Ia tak menyangka sang putri dapat melihat kebohongannya. "Pangeran tidak bisa ditemui saat ini."

"Tidak bisa? Omong kosong apa itu breng—" Ying menahan napas sebelum ia kelepasan mengucapkan kata-kata kasarnya. "AKU ISTRINYA! Aku tak perlu membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya! Aku ingin dia di sini, SEKARANG! Tuhan bantu aku, aku bersumpah akan mematahkan segala sesuatu di ruangan ini."

"Jujur, putri," Seorang gadis pelayan mengintrupsi. "Tidak ada yang tahu di mana pangeran sekarang." Ying merasakan bahwa gadis itu tak berbohong dan ia menghentikan omelannya. "M-Mungkin aku bisa memberi saran, putri?"

Ying melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengangguk.

"Mungkin Anda harus bertanya pada salah satu teman pangeran. Master Boboiboy atau Master Gopal mungkin."

"Di mana aku bisa bertemu mereka?"

"Master Boboiboy tidak berada di istana lagi. Dia telah pindah ke istananya sendiri ketika dia menikah. Namun, Master Gopal masih berada di istana, dia tinggal di sayap barat, dekat dengan tempat sang pangeran. Mungkin akan lebih bijaksana jika Anda berkonsultasi dengannya?" Kapten menyarankan.

"Benar," jawab Ying. Ia terganggu dengan para penjaga yang masih gelisah seolah-olah ia akan membuat langkah buruk setiap detiknya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun lagi. Aku hanya... aku hanya ingin tahu di mana suamiku."

Sekilas, perhatian yang tulus melintas di wajah sang kapten penjaga. "Saya yakin Anda akan menemukannya."

Ying menerobos melewati pelayan dan penjaga yang membiarkannya pergi, ia berjalan sekitar 10 menit sebelum mencapai sayap barat. Sayap barat mirip dengan sayap timur dalam banyak hal.

Dinding dicat hitam, begitu pula ubin lantainya. Lampu lorong yang redup dan tenang. Koridor yang mirip di film horor.

Dan kemudian ia mendengar sesuatu. Sebuah suara begitu mengerikan dan menghebohkan.

"Ooooh baby... Y-Yess! F-Fuck me."

"Lebih cepat, Sayang."

Suara bercinta merusak telinganya dan menghilangkan tujuan awalnya. Kini yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah bahwa telinga perawannya telah kotor.

Dan yang membuatnya bertambah buruk, suara-suara yang memalukan itu datang dari kamar suaminya. Kesimpulan negatif mulai terbentuk di kepalanya.

Apakah ia begitu menjijikkan hingga suaminya lebih suka untuk menggunakan pelacur daripada bersamanya, istrinya? Apakah dia benar-benar enggan dengannya?

Tapi kau menolaknya, itu wajar untuk iblis seperti dia, untuk mencari sumber lain dari kesenangannya, suara dalam pikirannya mengejek. Diam, ucap Ying pada dirinya sendiri.

Ying tak mengerti apakah ia mengepalkan tinjunya karena marah atau terkejut. Ia hanya bingung. Segera mendapatkan kembali kontrol tubuhnya, ia menendang pintu itu dengan keras. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Ia menemukan seorang wanita bersama pria gempal setengah telanjang. Ia bersyukur bahwa itu bukan suaminya dan ia telah terjebak dalam suatu tindakan yang mengerikan sekarang.

Tunggu sebentar, pikir Ying. Kenapa di dunia ini ada dua orang berhubungan seks di kamar suaminya?

Pria berbadan gempal, yang Ying asumsikan adalah Gopal, menggeram marah sebelum ia bisa melihat persis siapa yang menganggunya. "Apa-apaan! Sial, kau pikir kau siapa mengangguku? Aku akan membunuh... Oh... Sial..."

"Putri," Gopal melompat dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan pasangannya terbaring di sana. Wanita itu tampak benar-benar keenakan.

Ying menyadari otot-abs Gopal yang padat saat ia berjalan ke arahnya setengah telanjang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat otot-otot perut pemuda itu, dan memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah kesalahan besar.

Matanya segera melihat tonjolan besar di celana pemuda itu.

Malu, Ying memerah dan memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menghapus pemandangan itu dari pikirannya, tapi kerusakan telah terjadi. Sekarang mata perawannya ikut-ikutan kotor juga.

Gopal tersenyum atas ketidaknyamanan sang putri, dan memutuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit. Ia mendekati sang putri sehingga hembusan napasnya benar-benar menerpa wajah gadis itu. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang putri, ia membimbing jari-jari mungil itu ke dada dan perut berototnya.

Ying mencoba protes, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Ia merasa tertarik dan penasaran juga. Jadi bagaimana rasanya...

"Kau si mungil yang lucu," Gopal mengejek, menusuk hidung Ying dengan jarinya, seperti majikan pada anjingnya. "Fang adalah bajingan beruntung, bukan? Semua dalam dirimu hanya untuk dia sendiri... Bayangkan hal yang bisa kulakukan dengan seorang wanita... seperti dirimu."

Oh Tuhan, Ying tak mampu menahan pesona si Gopal ini. Pemuda itu cukup memiliki lidah perak, tak seperti suaminya.

Suaminya. Suaminya! "Di mana Fang?"

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" Gopal menggeleng dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Jika aku memberitahumu, kau harus memberikan sesuatu sebagai balasannya."

"Kedengarannya adil," jawab Ying.

"Cium aku," Gopal memerintahkan tegas. "Tapi tidak seperti kau mencium Fang. Itu menyedihkan."

"A-Apa?" Ying berubah merah lagi. Gagasan itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal baginya. "Apa kau idiot?"

"Tidak, tapi jika kau membuang-buang waktu, mungkin Fang telah bercinta dengan wanita lain. Apa yang menjadi pilihanmu, putri?"

Ying berpikir keras dengan pilihan berat itu. Jika ia membiarkan Gopal menciumnya, ia tak akan setia pada suaminya, tetapi jika ia tak membiarkan Gopal menciumnya, suaminya akan melakukan hal-hal yang tak setia padanya.

"Oke," bisik Ying seolah ada seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Ayo kita mulai." ia menutup matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi tak ada apapun. Yang ia dengar malah suara tawa.

"Ahahahahaha!" Gopal tertawa hingga mengeluarkan air mata. "Kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan menciummu? Oh Tuhan, kau sangat polos seperti yang mereka katakan tentangmu. Biar kuajari sesuatu, putri. Demons adalah makhluk yang sangat posesif. Aku mungkin teman terbaik Fang, hanya temannya. Yeah tidak termasuk Boboiboy, dia gay... Kecuali ia menikah dengan Yaya... Oke aku berbohong tentang Boboiboy, jangan percaya. Aku mungkin menjadi teman terbaik Fang, tapi dia akan membunuhku dalam sekejap jika aku berbagi momen intim denganmu. Inilah sifat iblis. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika seseorang mencoba untuk menyentuh pasanganku."

"Itu informasi cukup penting."

"Itu yang kau bilang," Gopal menyeringai. "Maaf tak bisa menahan diri tadi."

Ying tak mengerti mengapa ia tersenyum setelah mendengar informasi itu.

"Oh tidak... Serius? Kau tak pernah MENDENGAR ini sebelumnya?" Gopal menepuk dahinya. "Tadi kau bilang 'itu informasi cukup penting'. Lalu kubilang 'itu yang kau bilang' karena—kau tahu apa? Sudahlah! Kau memang terlalu murni. Oh Tuhan, ini menyakitkan berada di depan makhlukmu yang murni. Aku tak layak untuk bernapas menghirup udaramu."

Ying menggeser kakinya, menyebabkan Gopal untuk bergerak dan menutup pangkal pahanya.

"Apa?" tanya Ying, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Gopal bertindak begitu aneh dan defensif.

"T-Tidak." Gopal tergagap. "Aku menghargai permataku, itu saja."

"Oh," Ying mengerjap, seakan baru memahami segalanya. "Kau... Oh."

"Nah, jadi? Apa yang terjadi," kata Gopal. "Sekarang kita bahas hal-hal yang lebih penting seperti pertanyaanmu mengenai lokasi Fang saat ini. Aku takut aku tak memiliki jawaban yang akurat. Yang bisa kukatakan mungkin dia sedang berada di salah satu dari sekian banyak klub minum dan tak ada yang tahu dia dengan siapa."

Ying tak bisa menyangkal, ia merasa terluka oleh kata-kata Gopal. Ia mengutuk sentimentalitas bodohnya. Air mata menyelinap di pipinya.

"Oh sial," Gopal mengutuk. Ia menarik sang putri dan memeluknya di dada. Tindakan kecil itu cukup untuk membuang sedikit rasa sesaknya. Sang putri mulai menangis. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya, membasahi kulit Gopal. Pemuda itu, bagaimanapun, tak keberatan. "Putri, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu ini tak mudah. Ssst... Ada aku sekarang. Tidak apa-apa."

Fang, kau sialan, pikir Gopal marah. Keinginan untuk membunuh sahabatnya itu sangat besar. Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis ini? Sekarang yang ia ingin lakukan adalah menemukan Fang dan menghilangkan sifat buruk sahabatnya itu pada sang istri. Jujur, bahkan Fang tak cukup bodoh untuk tidak melihat lezatnya sang putri ini.

Ying tetap menangis. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ia bersandar di dada Gopal, merasa sangat lemah dan mengantuk. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia percaya pada pemuda gempal ini. Sesuatu di mata pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa dia dapat di percaya. "Aku berharap aku tak mencintainya. Aku berharap aku bukan malaikat. Aku akan berubah menjadi iblis dalam sekejap jika itu memang bisa membuatnya melihatku..."

Ketulusan dalam suara Ying membuat hati Gopal hancur. Ia tak lagi memasang senyum menyenangkan di wajahnya. Tergantikan dengan ekspresi tegas.

Fang pasti tak buta untuk melihat cinta dan kesetiaan wanita indah ini untuknya.

Sebelumnya, hanya ada satu orang yang patut dihormati oleh Gopal, tapi sekarang ada dua, yaitu: dirinya sendiri dan sang putri malaikat.

Ia Gopal, seorang mogul media, pengusaha, selebriti, dan terkenal di dunia playboy. Orang lain tak akan menjadi selebriti kecuali ia menyetujui mereka. Mode tren tak akan menjadi tren kecuali ia berpikir mereka cukup tren. Ia seorang pria dari prospeknya sulit untuk menyenangkan orang dan berteman, tapi sang putri telah melakukan hal dengan cara yang paling sederhana untuk meluluhkannya.

Ia hanya terlalu sulit untuk membenci sang putri. Ia tak tahu bagaimana Fang bisa melakukannya.

Menatap mata kristal sang putri, membuat Gopal tersipu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengalami kesulitan melakukan kontak mata dengan seorang wanita. Mata sang putri yang menusuk dan tampaknya tengah mengamati jiwanya.

Hukum Prompto di dunia adalah: Dia tak pernah tersipu. Dia membuat orang lain tersipu.

Tapi sial, ia diam-diam mengamati sang putri ini. Cantik, pinggul lezatnya yang sempurna untuk melahirkan anak, dan sosoknya yang sangat menggoda dan lezat. Para jalang di luar sana jauh sekali jika dibandingkan dengan sang putri, dan bagian terpanas adalah pantat gadis itu sampai saat ini.

"Putri..." Gopal menyenggol dengan lembut.

"Hmm?" Ying menjawab, membuka bibirnya dengan polos. Namun, Gopal dan pikiran kotornya melihat tindakan itu sebagai tindakan hasrat seksual.

Sial, Gopal mencoba menekan dirinya. Denyutan di antara kakinya mencapai titik di mana ia serius ingin melepas celananya untuk meringankan sakit di pangkal pahanya.

Menelan nafsunya, Gopal menemukan kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Ayo kita simpulkan beberapa hal. Pertama, Fang tak mencintaimu. Mungkin dia gay, yang sangat kuragukan, atau mungkin karena dia hanya menyangkalnya. Aku cukup yakin itu yang terjadi; ia menyangkal banyak hal seperti cintanya pada krayon, jangan katakan padanya aku mengatakan ini. Dan kemungkinan kedua, Fang sedang sakit parah karena ingin bercinta denganmu, tapi tak bisa."

Ying mengangguk. "Kedengarannya benar."

"Kau memiliki kesempatan besar. Bahkan, kau bisa memiliki Fang dalam genggamanmu."

"Bagaimana?"

"Demons menyukai seks, sangat menginginkan hal itu. Kami dikenal sebagai monster di tempat tidur dengan kemampuan dan keterampilan untuk menyenangkan diri kami sendiri dan pasangan kami semaksimal mungkin. Namun, itu hanya berlaku untuk pure-blooded sepertiku dan Fang. Itu sebabnya wanita banyak berpikir bahwa kami adalah dewa saat di tempat tidur." Gopal membual main-main. "Tentu saja dorongan seksual yang kuat juga kelemahan kami. Jika kami menjauhkan diri dari seks menyenangkan—yeah aku berkata menyenangkan karena bertentangan dengan pendapat seks populer yang hanya menyenangkan kadang-kadang—untuk jangka waktu yang lama, kami akan menjadi sangat bergairah dan gila. Kurasa Fang ada pada tahap ini, apalagi ia belum menyentuhmu hampir seminggu."

"Tapi dia bisa mendapatkan orang lain yang bisa memuaskan dirinya," Ying menyatakan dengan tak suka. "Kau bilang sendiri. Wanita berpikir dia... dewa... di tempat tidur."

"Tidak," sergah Gopal. "Fang dalam situasi yang berbeda. Dia telah menjadi pasanganmu, sehingga dia takkan peduli dengan siapa dia bercinta atau seberapa luar biasa seksnya, dia tak akan pernah puas sampai dia tenggelam di dalam dirimu. Jika dia bercinta dengan yang lain, keinginan untuk bercinta denganmu akan tumbuh. Dan akhirnya akan membangun ke titik yang harus Fang pilih, memotong penisnya atau mengambil tindakan dan memperlakukanmu seperti yang seharusnya. Kau mungkin tak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu sampai dia cukup layak, dia memiliki banyak hal yang harus dilakukan untuk memenangkan cintamu."

"Tapi ada masalah. Aku seorang malaikat dan aku memiliki kelemahan juga. Keadaanku akan memburuk karena tak mendapatkan kontak secara konstan dengan suamiku. Aku akan bertahan seminggu sebelum aku gila dan mulai berhalusinasi," kata Ying. "Seandainya aku mati, Fang dapat mencari pasangan baru untuknya, untuk melengkapinya."

"Sial," Gopal mengutuk. "Itu benar-benar masalah. Jadi pada dasarnya ini adalah pertempuran untuk melihat siapa yang bertahan lebih lama. Fang memang keparat. Dia akan serius untuk melakukan hal ini."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," bisik Ying, suara dinginnya runtuh. Ia merasa menyedihkan dan tak berdaya.

Gopal menepuk kepala Ying dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang cukup absurd," Ying mengangkat alis. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat pesona mata Gopal, yang begitu lembut dibandingkan dengan mata biru dingin suaminya. "Anggap saja aku tak mempercayaimu."

"Cukup adil," Gopal meraih tangan Ying. "Ikut aku. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk ini."

Sebelum Ying bisa memprotes, Gopal menyeretnya melewati lorong-lorong tak berujung dan koridor istana. Para pelayan yang mereka lewati memberi tatapan ingin tahu, tapi tak berani mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa ada begitu banyak kamar di tempat ini?" tanya Ying saat mereka berjalan bersama. "Aku tahu ini sebuah istana, tapi apa perlu untuk memiliki seratus kamar per-lantai di istana?"

Gopal hanya mengangkat bahu. "Fang berpikir itu perlu. Dia ingin mempunyai 20 anak, kurang lebih."

Ying memucat. "Kau tak serius."

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang dia katakan."

Mereka tiba di depan pintu besar, pintu abad pertengahan yang mengarah ke ruang yang sebenarnya milik Gopal. Gopal menarik gagang besar pintu itu dan membukanya. Ying terkesiap pada desain indah ruangan itu. Dinding tak dicat hitam, melainkan putih. Di tengah ruangan itu, tempat tidur sederhana namun elegan yang cukup besar untuk memenuhi tak lebih dari dua orang. Gopal menyibak tirai untuk mengungkapkan pemandangan spektakuler.

Dari balkon, Ying bisa melihat laut dan lampu-lampu di pusat kota. "Ini indah," Ying mendesah.

"Yeah, yeah," Gopal melambaikan tangannya perlahan. "Kemarilah." Gopal membuka pintu lain. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah studio, mirip dengan studio seniman dan fotografer profesional yang digunakan untuk tempat bersantai mereka. Terdapat peralatan top-notch: kamera, mikrofon, radio, dll.

"Selamat datang di kantorku," Gopal tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke sisi mulutnya. Ying menyadari bahwa Gopal suka menggerakkan lidahnya di sekitar mulutnya. Mungkin itu menjadi kebiasaan, pikirnya. Ying seharusnya malu dengan inspeksi dekatnya pada Gopal, tapi ia tidak. Ia mulai merasa Gopal seperti saudara baginya.

"Tunggu, aku harus membuat panggilan cepat."

"Oke, tak masalah." jawab Ying. Ia menggunakan waktunya untuk melihat semua foto yang menghiasi dinding. Semua foto-foto itu kebanyakan adalah foto Gopal dan selebriti terkenal. Ia mengamati salah satu dari foto itu dan hampir—cukup—memekik gembira.

Seseorang yang berdiri di samping Gopal dalam gambar itu sangat lucu. Meskipun ia tak akan pernah dalam hidupnya berani mengungkapkannya, ia, seorang putri yang memiliki titik lemah, menyukai penyanyi seperti Roxas Hikari, yang telah menyita dunia pada usia empat belas.

Selama dua tahun, dia telah mendominasi tangga lagu dan menarik perhatian orang dari segala usia dan ras. Saat ini, dia sedang mengerjakan sebuah album baru. Ying tahu semua ini karena adiknya, yang bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang musisi sendiri, terobsesi dengan remaja pirang itu.

Gopal datang dan menatapnya lucu. "Kau tampak senang? Sesuatu terjadi saat aku pergi?"

Ying menunjuk gambar Roxas. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja!" Gopal berseri-seri dengan bangga. "Aku yang melahirkan dia... Yeah mungkin seharusnya aku tak bicara seperti itu. Biar kuulangi bahwa, aku yang melahirkan karirnya, mendaftarkan namanya dalam daftar selebriti dan aku akan memberitahumu yang memulai karir mereka... adalah aku."

"Bisakah kau mengaturnya untuk bertemu denganku? Y-Ya bukan aku, tapi adikku akan senang untuk bertemu dengannya." Ying berkata sedikit jujur.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, putri." Gopal mengedipkan mata. "Untuk membuktikannya, biarkan aku memanggilnya sekarang." Gopal mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan beberapa nomor.

"Hei boo! Bagaimana kabarmu sobat? Apa? Kau ingin konser di pusat kota? Tentu, apapun untukmu. Hei dengar, aku memiliki seseorang di sini yang ingin berbicara denganmu. Dia seorang penggemar."

Ying memelototi Gopal.

"Ini untukmu, putri," Gopal mengulurkan lengannya yang memegang ponsel.

Waktu terasa berhenti, Ying membeku. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Oh bintangku," Gopal terkekeh. "Kau tersipu! Oh Tuhan, putri!"

"Diam," Ying mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya dan mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya, mengancam untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Ia perlahan maju ke arah Gopal.

"Hei Roxas," suara Gopal tergagap berbicara pada ponselnya. "Aku harus pergi, b-bye!" mematikan ponsel dan menghadap sang putri, "Putri tenanglah. Itu hanya lelucon. Tidak ada dendam, kan?"

Ying gusar dan melipat tangannya. "Terserah."

"Oke sekarang kembali ke masalah. Duduklah di sini," Gopal memberi isyarat untuk Ying agar duduk di salah satu kursi berputar. Ying menurut dan mendapati dirinya menghadapi cermin.

"Jangan bergerak." Gopal meraih kuas dan menggerakkan pada rambut Ying, mengurai setiap simpul. Berikutnya, ia menggunakan sebuah alat rambut untuk meluruskan dengan sempurna rambut gadis itu.

"Apa yang—"

"—Ah, Ah, ah. Percayalah." Gopal menerapkan makeup di wajah Ying, dan terakhir disempurnakan dengan perona cahaya. Ia kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar lain, dan kembali dengan gaun hitam di tangannya.

"Pakai ini."

"Kau pasti bercanda. Aku tak akan cocok dengan itu, ditambah lagi aku tak ingin tertangkap mati mengenakan gaun itu." Ying menggeleng cepat.

Gopal memutar matanya. "Pakai saja. Kau mau memakai ini sendiri atau aku yang akan memakaikannya, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu. Pilihan ada di tanganmu."

"Baik!" teriak Ying. "Berbalik dan jangan berani melihat."

"Aku akan membayangkannya, tapi aku berjanji tak akan melihat."

"Kau terlalu berharap."

"Aku tahu."

Ying membuka baju dan celananya dengan cepat. Lalu menyelipkan lengannya ke gaun itu dan merapikannya di tubuhnya. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan akan memakai hal seperti ini lagi. "Kau bisa berbalik sekarang."

"Oh Tuhaan," Gopal tertawa, ia mengamati Ying secara menyeluruh.

Ying menyipitkan mata. "Kau tak perlu memikirkan hidupmu sebentar lagi jika kau terus menatapku begitu."

Ancaman Ying menyebabkan Gopal tertawa lebih keras. Lalu ia memberi isyarat pada Ying untuk berbaring di salah satu sofa. Di belakang sofa itu terdapat layar hijau sedikit abu-abu. Ying melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan dan berbaring di sofa dengan kepala disangga oleh satu tangannya. Saat ia melakukannya, gaunnya meluncur ke bawah, menunjukkan cukup jelas belahan dadanya. Ia mencoba menariknya untuk merapikan kesopanannya, tapi Gopal menghentikannya.

"Biarkan saja," Gopal menyarankan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa untukmu. Bukan dadamu yang tertangkap kamera," Ying bergumam, tak senang dengan situasi ini.

"Aku bisa melepas kemejaku jika itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik," Gopal menyeringai dan mengangkat kemejanya.

"Tidak tidak!" Ying berteriak cepat. "Cukup sudah sekali seumur hidup..."

Menyiapkan kamera di tripod, Gopal juga menyiapkan beberapa alat dan menyesuaikan lampu. Ia memastikan semuanya berada di tempat yang tepat. Sementara ini, Ying masih tetap dengan posisi seperti yang ia perintahkan tadi.

"Oke," Gopal berseri-seri cerah. "Semuanya sudah siap." Wajahnya menghilang di belakang lensa kamera mahal itu. "Tunggu. Bisa kau memberiku senyum menggoda?"

Meskipun ini hal baru, Ying mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk terlihat 'menggoda'.

Gopal muncul kembali di balik lensa dan tampak sedih. "Sayang sekali, aku pernah melihat bayi yang baru lahir terlihat lebih menggoda darimu."

"Yeah aku minta maaf aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukan hal semacam ini!" Ying membentak marah.

"Ini," Gopal menunjuk ke depan lensa. "Wajah Fang. Bayangkan ini Fang. Sekarang Fang di sini untuk melihatmu. Beri dia tampilan yang akan membuatnya menginginkanmu. Buatlah dia menyesal setiap saat karena menghabiskan waktu jauh darimu."

Dengan dorongan itu, Ying memiringkan dagu ke bawah dan melihat ke kamera dengan mata lebarnya, mata polosnya. Ia membentuk bibirnya menjadi mengerucut lezat, dan membayangkan bahwa ia akan memberi suaminya ciuman hangat dan penuh kasih. Kamera diklik cepat dan dengan cahaya silau yang tak kalah cepat.

"Oh Tuhan," ia mendengar Gopal mengerang. "Ini adalah hal paling terpanas yang pernah kulihat."

Ying bergeser ke posisi duduk dan mengusap sikunya. Sikunya terasa sakit karena menanggung beban berat badannya. "Apa sudah selesai?"

"Kau bercanda?" kata Gopal. Ia mengangkat baju renang one-piece, jas hujan kasual, dan beberapa potong pakaian lainnya. "Kita bahkan baru mulai!"

.

.

.

Fang mengerang untuk keseratus kalinya hari itu. Tak ada minuman atau seks yang bisa meredakan ketegangan yang tumbuh dalam dirinya. Rasa panas dan nyeri itu mengaburkan indra perasanya. Ia mengangkat gelasnya lagi dan meneguknya habis dalam sedetik.

Jiwa iblis dalam tubuhnya menangis menginginkan pasangannya. Menginginkan sebuah tindakan untuk memuaskannya. Tapi ia tak akan tunduk pada keinginan tubuhnya dan mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk berbaring bersama istrinya. Tidak, harus ada cara lain untuk melawan sakit ini dan kerinduannya.

"Persetan!" Fang mengumpat keras saat pangkal pahanya berdenyut tak tertahankan lagi. Tangannya mengepal begitu erat hingga berdarah dan bagian tubuh bawahnya yang mengeras memaksa untuk melepaskan diri dari sangkarnya: celananya.

Dengan segera, setiap gambar dalam pikirannya terganti dengan gambar wajah istri malaikat-nya, yang menatapnya penuh cinta dengan mata indah seakan menusuk dirinya. Ia tak bisa melupakan saat sang istri menangis diam-diam di altar pernikahan dan terus menyebut namanya. Ia telah melihat semua itu, tepat di hari itu.

Cukup menyerah saja, bisik jiwa iblisnya. Tiduri dia, kau tahu kau sangat menginginkannya. Klaim dia sebagai milikmu, dan kau akan puas.

Bartender berjalan ke arahnya dan memberi minuman pesanannya. Sebelum pergi, bartender itu mengatakan beberapa kata. "Selamat pangeran, dia sangat cantik. Semua orang berbicara tentangnya."

Fang duduk. "Berbicara tentang siapa?"

"Istrimu tentu saja!" Bartender berseru.

"Katakan padaku, di mana kau melihatnya?" Fang melotot mengancam. Jari-jarinya sudah gatal ingin mencekik seseorang. Siapa pun yang berani berbicara tentang istrinya, itu berarti mereka siap untuk dibunuh.

"Dia ada di sampul setiap majalah hit fashion!" Bartender menjawab. "Aku heran kau tidak tahu."

Bartender melemparkan edisi terbaru majalah fashion—Gopal's popular Magazine.

Sial, bartender tak berbohong. Di sampul majalah itu adalah gambar istrinya, mengenakan salah satu gaun paling menantang yang pernah dilihatnya. Tuhan, istrinya tampak begitu panas mengenakan gaun satin yang menempel di setiap lekuk tubuhnya seakan gaun itu adalah kulit keduanya.

Fang menggeram marah dan membanting gelasnya ke lantai.

Tak seorang pun.

Tak ada yang boleh melihat kulit halus istrinya. Tidak, istrinya khusus hanya untuknya. Ia melihat gambar istrinya sekali lagi, ia melihat istrinya begitu berani untuk memamerkan belahan dadanya dengan jelas.

Ia membanting tinjunya di atas meja dan menggertakkan gigi. Keinginannya untuk memiliki istrinya telah mencapai titik di mana sudah tak mungkin baginya untuk tidak mengklaim istrinya sebagai seksual pasangannya.

Pertama, ia akan membunuh Gopal karena ini. Dan kemudian, ia akan bercinta dengan princess-nya yang berani menggodanya. Hell, memikirkannya saja, membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Ray!" Fang mendengar seseorang berteriak. "Jalang ini sungguh panas! Aku akan memberikan semua yang kupunya hanya untuk menidurinya."

Orang-orang di sekitar pria itu tertawa. "Lihatlah bibirnya. Seolah dia mengatakan silahkan tiduri aku."

"Yeah!" Half-goblin lainnya menjawab. "Aku yakin dia akan menelan seluruh ereksiku!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Mereka semua tertawa.

Dengan cepat Fang merencanakan kematian mereka di kepalanya, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, hilang sudah iris birunya. Tergantikan dengan iris merah haus darah.

Dalam dua detik, ia telah berada di meja mereka. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia meraih kepala pria yang telah memulai percakapan tentang istrinya, dan menghancurkan wajahnya, membenturkannya ke meja marmer. Darah berceceran di seluruh pakaian goblin itu yang berteriak kaget.

Satu demi satu, ia menggorok leher mereka dengan pedang. Ia menikmati suara mereka yang tercekat dan napas terakhir mereka. Tak ada yang lebih manis daripada suara kematian.

Mereka yang membawa ini pada diri mereka sendiri. Tak ada kesempatan kedua bagi mereka yang menganggap istrinya sedemikian rupa. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah dirinya. Orang lain akan mati di tangannya, dan ia akan menikmati untuk menyaksikan mereka tenggelam dalam darah mereka sendiri.

Fang berdiri bersiap untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya bartender. Ia tak terganggu dengan hal mengerikan barusan. Pangeran datang ke bar-nya terlalu sering, tak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa heran lagi. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Aku harus mengurus hal penting," jawab Fang dingin. Ia mengenakan jasnya dan merapikan dasinya.

"Hal penting apa?" tanya bartender penasaran

"Anak-anakku."

"Kau belum punya anak," kata bartender mengungkap fakta.

"Aku tahu," Fang menjilat bibirnya. Sedikit ekspresi emosi Fang membuat merinding tulang belakang sang bartender.

"Tapi setelah malam ini, aku pasti akan memilikinya."

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Ini panjang banget, sampe 4k -_-

Tapi semoga puas deh.

Thanks for reading, guys.


End file.
